


Oh Boy

by Iamacarrot



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Husk Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Baxter had always talked about alternate universes, and no one believed him. Until one day, a strange demon appears in Angel's place.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Angel is a Doe, just a heads up.

Angel woke up that morning incredibly happy. Her ears perked and tail wagging as she yawned and stretched. A quick glance around her room made her question most of what she was used to. Her room was much messier than normal, with her favorite toys on the floor and makeup everywhere. She hummed; did she and Al  _ really _ get  _ that crazy _ last night? Oh well, it wasn’t anything too worrying. Angel stood up, wondering why her mate wasn’t still in bed. Alastor always  _ loved _ to sleep in, especially when he knew he had something important to do. Maybe Charlie made him wake up for something extra important? Probably. Angel sighed, picking up the toys and putting them back in their chest - which was, for some strange reason, labeled “work” instead of “fun” like usual.

“What did ya do t’ the place, honey?” Angel asked quietly, walking into the bathroom to freshen up. She walked back out and looked through her closet, confused by the sudden wardrobe change. With a frown, Angel rummaged through the abhorrently messy closet, smiling when she finally found something to her liking. A ruby red dress- though she was more of a cherry red kinda gal, and Al knew this -that fit snugly around her. “Talk ‘bout strange.”

Angel squeaked when she felt a nibble at her ankle. She looked down to see a demon piglet and squealed, picking it up and hugging it close. “You’re so adorable! Did Al get ya fa me?”

The pig snorted, placing a hoof over Angel’s cheek. She giggled, hugging the piglet one more time before setting it down and eagerly scurrying out the door. Angel made sure the door was closed before making her way down the stairs with a smile. Upon seeing her friends and husband gathered at the table for breakfast, Angel made her way up to Alastor, hugging him from behind.

“Oh Al! I can’t believe ya got me a pig! It’s so cute!” Angel cheered, not noticing the looks of horror on her friends’ faces. “Y’know I love it when ya spoil me! But on a serious note, pink? Ya know I  _ hate _ pink! What was ya thinkin’?”

When she was met with silence, Angel looked up at the group closely. To say that they were less than amused was a  _ dangerous _ understatement. If anything, they all looked absolutely  _ mortified _ . Angel tilted her head, looking down at Alastor and backing up, finally noticing how tense and- let’s be honest -pissed off he was.

“Guys? What’s-” Before Angel could finish her sentence, Vaggie was pointing a holy spear at the doe’s throat. “What the- Vaggie! Why’re ya pointin’ that thing at me?!”

“Who are you and how did you get here?!” Vaggie asked intensely. Angel whimpered, laying her ears back and looking at Alastor, hoping that he would just burst into laughter and announce that this was one big joke. When he did no such thing, Angel whimpered, backing up a bit.

“Vaggie… it’s  _ me! _ Angel!”

“You aren’t Angel! Stop lying!” Vaggie shouted, pointing her spear closer. “What did you do with him?!”

“What?! What are ya talkin’ ‘bout?!” Angel tripped over her own hooves- gosh, it’s been a while since  _ that’s _ happened -and fell with a soft bleat. “Vaggie,  _ please! _ You’re  _ scarin’ me!” _

“Vaggie! Stop!” Charlie ordered, finally having come to her senses. “Look at her! She’s  _ clearly _ confused and upset! The last thing she needs is us badgering her!”

Vaggie huffed, dismissing her holy spear with a scowl. Angel slowly backed up, wanting desperately to know why everyone was acting so…  _ different _ . Charlie gave a reassuring smile, slowly walking up to Angel and extending a hand. Angel grabbed the hand, grunting as she was lifted up. She looked at Charlie intensely, then at Vaggie, then Husk, then Niffty, then… Alastor.

“Al? Did I scare ya? I didn’t mean t’.” Angel whimpered. “I thought ya loved mah surprise hugs…”

“You must have him confused with someone else, kid. Alastor  _ hates _ bein’ touched.” Husk muttered.

“Oh please, if that was true then he wouldn’ta married me! Al knew what t’ expect when we got married, didn’t ya?” Angel asked with a confident smile, though it shrunk when Alastor’s ever constant smile turned into more of a sneer. “Al?”

Alastor slammed his hands on the table, standing up and facing Angel with a dangerous look in his eyes. “Listen, I have no idea  _ who you think you are _ , but I  _ am not _ and  _ will never _ marry  _ anyone! _ Let alone some random demon who thinks they can touch me like some sort of shameless slut!”

Angel gasped, feeling her heart break. “Well, if that’s how ya really feel then I guess I shoulda just taken mah chances with Val.” Angel felt tears stain her fur, and she pulled her wedding ring off before chucking it at Alastor and rushing away to keep the group from hearing her sobs of shame and sadness. Everyone looked at Alastor in shock, not having expected him to say something so cruel and… ungentlemanly.

“Holy  _ shit _ .” Husk whispered, looking down at the beautiful ring. “That thing must cost a fortune!”

Alastor looked at the ring and finally came to his senses, feeling his own sense of shame in response to his words. “What have I done?” He asked himself.

“Potentially ended a beautiful marriage.” Niffty chirped, snatching the ring and racing off, likely to find Angel. Alastor’s smile fell until it was almost nothing but a straight line. Seconds later Niffty returned with a still crying Angel, trying to start a conversation about anything  _ but _ what had just happened. The little maid managed to get the ring back on Angel’s finger, but there was still doubt in the doe’s mind. “It’s okay Angel. Don’t cry.”

“We need to figure out what’s going on.” Vaggie muttered.

“I think  _ I _ can help with that!” The resident mad scientist of the hotel- Baxter -chuckled. “Interdimensional travel!”

“Oh boy.” everyone but Angel sighed.


	2. Differences (In Another World)

Alastor woke up that morning with little enthusiasm and even less energy. Last night had taken a toll on him, and he was  _ still _ feeling low on fuel. He closed his eyes and lazily reached out to try and blindly find his mate. He felt soft fur and hummed; normally Angel was awake and trying to get  _ him _ up.

“Was last night too much for you too, darling?” Alastor asked. When he was met with a shocked scream, Alastor fell out of bed, the covers following him. He looked up with a newfound surprise and nearly stopped breathing at the sight of a giant spider sitting in the same spot his mate had been the night before. “Who are you and what have you done with my wife?!”

The spider gaped, clearly unsure of what to say for a brief moment. “Uh, I’m  _ Angel! _ The fuck, Al! Ya  _ know that!” _

“You are  _ not! _ Last I checked, my lovely wife was a doe, my height, and hmm, oh yeah! A WOMAN!” Alastor tugged at his ears. “CHARLIE! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!”

Charlie slammed the door open seconds later, looking at the scene before groaning. “It’s too early for something stupid like this.”

“What? Charles, why ain’t ya freakin’ out and askin’ a million questions?” Angel asked, looking over the way the princess pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Ya act like this has happened before!”

“Al, put some clothes on. We’ll discuss this over lunch.” Charlie grumbled, turning and walking away. “It’s already twelve in the afternoon!”

“Huh, so no later than normal!” Alastor chimed, standing up and walking around the room in all of his nude glory. Angel felt himself nearly have a heart attack. Just a few minutes ago this stupid deer man was shouting about how Angel wasn’t…  _ Angel _ … and now he was casually walking around the room without clothes as if this were a normal, everyday thing for him!

Wait… maybe it  _ was _ .

Alastor walked into the bathroom, showering- quite loudly, due to his surprisingly good singing -before coming out of the bathroom clean and dressed. He whistled as he led Angel out of the room and downstairs. The duo made it to the dining room, and Alastor pointed at Angel.

“I want my doe back.” Alastor huffed. “How do we do that?”

“Al, just shush and eat the sandwich Niffty made you.” Charlie sighed.

“I’ll do so, but I will  _ not _ be happy.” Alastor grouched, surprising Angel even more. Since when was Alastor so…  _ childish? _

“Alright, tell us what you remember.” Charlie instructed, tilting her head at Angel as she ate her sandwich.

“Okay… one moment I was playin’ wit’ mah pig-”

“A pig?! Angel would  _ love _ a pig! I need to get her one for our next anniversary! Which is in… one week!” Alastor cheered, thanking Angel for the idea.

Angel gave an odd look to Alastor before continuing. “Anyways… afta I played with Fat Nuggets, the pig, I went downstairs t’ get somethin’ t’ drink. I like to wake up earlier than everyone else so I don’t have t’ worry about the body traffic.”

“As does Angel.” Alastor chimed, taking a happy bite of his sandwich.

“Right… so, afta I got done what I needed t’ get done, Baxter- our self proclaimed mad scientist -came up t’ me and just… shot me wit’ some sorta ray gun. Then I woke up here.” Angel finished his explanation while staring at Alastor, who only seemed to be paying attention because of his missing wife.

“Of course it was Baxter. Who else would it be?” Vaggie sighed. “Alright, I’ll go get him.”

Charlie nodded, looking at Husk and Niffty. “Any insights?”

“That doe is gonna need some  _ serious work _ when she gets home.” Husk muttered. Charlie hissed, becoming more annoyed than anything, especially when Husk merely shrugged.

“We should try to see what our other selves are like!” Niffty suggested. Charlie hummed, saying that she would think about it.

“In the meantime, you are to stay in the hotel at all times.” Charlie instructed. “No going out for chaos or drugs or whatever else you’d normally do.”

“What if I get called in by Val?” Angel asked smugly.

“Val? Yeesh, I haven’t heard  _ that  _ name in a  _ long time _ .” Husk chuckled. “Nah kid, we got rid o’ that louse  _ years ago _ .”

“It was pretty easy! Charlie just went in and “convinced” Valentino to hand over Angel’s contract!” Niffty added. “You should have seen his face! It was  _ hilarious!” _

Angel frowned. He knew  _ his _ Charlie was capable of doing the same thing this one did, so why didn’t she?  _ This _ Charlie seemed to be a lot more confident in herself and her cause. She seemed to be respected and assertive, everything that  _ his _ Charlie  _ wasn’t _ .

“I just want my doe back…” Alastor said softly, laying his head down and… wait… he was  _ frowning _ . “It pains me to know that she’s somewhere potentially dangerous!”

“Ah, don’t worry ‘bout her. I’m sure my guys are treatin’ her fine.” Angel crossed his arms, obviously not believing his own words. He genuinely hoped he was right.


End file.
